


Make The Flowers Grow

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [53]
Category: Dragon Age, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Songfic, Ultimate Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sten and Mahariel, 'A Little Fall of Rain'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make The Flowers Grow

None of the scribes or bards speak of the heavens opening after that first flash of light, or the rain that washes the stones clean. What is water from the sky in the face of an apocalypse turned?

What is water from the sky in the face of a comrade dying?

The Warden is as fragile as a fledgeling in Sten’s arms. The rain drums off his armour and soaks his braids—but in his shadow, she is dry. The able, calloused fingers that have been married to wood and steel for so long now curl weakly against his own, and her delirious, sing-song words are like a tamassran’s lullaby.

Against all odds, she’s smiling.

“Don’t you fret _lethallin_ ,  
I don’t feel any pain  
A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now  
You’re here, that’s all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make…the flowers…grow.”


End file.
